The development of the research environment at Clark Atlanta University, begun under the current award period, will be continued and accelerated to achieve the following goals: 1. Assemble a critical mass of research talent in two areas of focus: (i) Gene Structure, Expression and Regulation; and (ii) Chemical Modulation of Cellular Function. 2. Stimulate research activity and foster collaborations among RCMI investigators and between RCMI investigators and other researchers within and outside Clark Atlanta University. 3. Support the comprehensive development of current and future RCMI program researchers to achieve mainstream research support and to participate fully as peers in the research enterprise. The techniques to be used to accomplish these goals are the following. One to two senior scientists will be hired in each of the areas of focus. These established scientists will spur the rapid development of these areas by bringing additional expertise and serving as mentors and collaborators for some of the junior scientists on staff. The development of collaborative research projects among members of the Clark Atlanta University research faculty and with scientists at other institutions will be strongly encouraged. Postdoctoral trainees will be hired to assist in the research on most projects to increase research productivity. Small grants (seed money) will be available to scientists to fund initial research projects for new investigators, to provide support for new collaborative efforts and to provide interim research support for established investigators who may experience a temporary hiatus of external support. Infrastructure improvements begun by the new administration will be completed to provide an improved research environment. The revised research focus of the proposed program and the improved research environment of the University will have a significant impact on the research productivity of the faculty.